Wow, a child of the big three
by HeavyMetalRose
Summary: This is after the titan war and Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are proclaimed heros. But there is a new demigod in town. Her name is Alice. But which god is she the daughter of?
1. the newest demigod

**This is after the Titan war, and Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are proclaimed heroes. There is a new demigod girl. Her name is Alice. She is also a demigod. But which god is she the daughter of?**

Alice woke up groggily to find that she was in a strange room with drapes and pillars. (Aka, the infirmary) She got up from the bed and rubbed her head. There was a bump in the side of her head. A big one. She tried to remember what happened. She was going to the park when she felt someone was following her. And she was right. It was a huge, bulky man, with only one eye! She started to run away, but he was faster than her. He was about to clobber her with a club, but then a boy, a girl, and a half boy-half goat came running to her rescue. Just as they got rid of the thing, his club conked her in the head on the way down. She fell unconscious after that. They trio brought her here. When she was about to get up and explore where she was, the trio who saved her came into the infirmary to check on her. When they saw she was awake, they smiled at her. Then another man came in. Except this was not a man. He was half horse! She stared at the two with animal parts as they walked up to her.

Chiron: "It's good to see you're awake."

Alice: "Where am I? The last thing I remember was that I was attacked by a man with only one eye in the center of his head. And who are you?"

Chiron: "Oh, please forgive us. Alice, this is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood. My name is Chiron. Welcome to Half-blood Hill.


	2. The decision has been made

Alice: "What in the world is Camp Half-blood? And why am I here?"

Chiron: "You're here because you are a demigod. Do you know who they are?"

Alice: "Uh, yeah. Aren't they those kids who have god parents, like Athena and Apollo?"

Chiron: "Correct and Camp Half-blood is where you are now. This camp is the place demigods come to, so that they may train to become leaders, heroes, and warriors. Like this man right here. This is Percy Jackson. He is the son to Poseidon."

Alice: "Poseidon. Isn't he the sea god and one of the big three gods? Like, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?"

Chiron: "Also correct. And the man who attacked you was not a man at all, he is a…"

Alice: "Yeah I know, he was a Cyclops. The one eye kind of gave it away. But what did he attack me?"

Percy: "All monsters attack demigods. Before I first came here, I was attacked by a Fury and a Minotaur. Wasn't exactly one of my brightest days."

Alice took a minute to take it all in. She looked out a window to see a grand field of strawberries. She also saw more half goat people playing reeds that seem to be making the strawberries grow. She saw kids in some strange armor that the Greeks wear. She looked around in the room she was in. There were a whole bunch of beds lined up in a row on both sides of the room. A few had some kids on them that where getting treated for injuries. The room was built weirdly. There were pillars holding the ceiling up. The kind of pillars the Greeks used. Now she had some questions.

Alice: "Alright, you guys said I am a demigod. If that's true, then who's my godly parent?"

Annabeth: "We don't know yet. But thanks to Percy, you will soon be claimed. Tell us, are you missing a dad or a mom?"

Alice: "A dad. My mom is a freaking hooker. She can't go one week without finding some loser and going with him. She told me that she is not sure who my father is because she dated so many guys. I don't really know or care. Alright? Now, what do you mean by "Thanks to Percy"?"

Grover: "We had a second Trojan War. Percy helped us succeed. When he was allowed to have a gift from the gods, he turned down immortality and instead, he made the Sky god Zeus swear on the river Styx that the gods must recognize their children when they are 13 or younger. How old are you?"

Alice: "15"

All of them gasped at her. Their mouths were wide open and their eyes looked like they might pop out of their sockets.

Alice: "What?" she demanded

Chiron: "Oh this is not good at all"

Alice: "What? What's not good?"

Annabeth sat down beside Alice with a concerned look on her face.

Annabeth: "The second Trojan War was 4 years ago. They were supposed to claim you by now. We know you're a demigod because monsters only attack demigods, not mortals. We just don't understand why they have not claimed you yet."

Alice: "Well it's good to know that I'm not wanted by a god either."

Percy: "It's not that you're not wanted; believe me they want to be with all their kids. It's just that gods sometimes have bad memories. I was a bit concerned about that fact, but they have done a pretty good job so far. So all we have to do is send them a message telling them that we found an unclaimed demigod, and that they need to claim you."

Alice couldn't take this. She didn't want this. She just wanted to go on with life alone without her parents because they didn't care about her.

Alice: "Alright, stop! Just stop! I don't care if I'm a demigod, and I want no part of this. I have already had enough trouble just dealing with my mom. I certainly don't need this! So adios! Have a nice life!"

She stormed out of the infirmary and into the main area. She took a look around the area. There was a big house where kids were going in and out. There was also a pavilion with a whole bunch of tables, probably the cafeteria area. There were a bunch of buildings which were all formed together in the shape of a rectangle. There were also buildings with kids coming out and in from who were dressed in helmets, breastplates, and they carried swords, spears, and shields. Just then a boy came walking up to her with a smile on his face.

Trevor: "Hi, I'm Trevor Gale, son of Apollo and the newest camp leader. What's your name?"

Alice: "My name's Alice, daughter of whomever and the newest demigod."

Trevor started to laugh a bit when he heard that.

Trevor: "Ah, you're an unclaimed."

Alice: "Yep. Hey, could you show me around. If I'm going to stay here, then I need to know about this place."

Trevor: "I'd be honored" He said with a smile

As the two set off, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were all smiling to see she found a friend to help her out with her problems. They all liked Trevor a lot, that's why he was made camp leader. He is kind, sweet, caring, hard working, and funny. Trevor first took her to the Big House, then the Pavilion, then the cabins. While they walked, he told her about the places and their purposes. He told her the history of the camp like when it was founded and what was its purpose for being there. When they reached the cabins, she had some questions.

Alice: "Why are there more than twelve cabins? I thought there were only 12 major gods?"

Trevor: "Well, when Percy turned down god ship, he made Zeus swear on the river Styx that every god gets their own cabin. Even Hades gets one. We are all in dept to him. Though he is not the true hero."

Alice: "Who is?"

Trevor: "Luke. (I don't remember his last name. Sorry) the evil king of titans, Kronos, took over Luke's body. When Luke realized what he was doing was wrong, he took Annabeth's poison covered knife and stabbed himself with it. It didn't kill Kronos, but his body is destroyed. Though he will be back soon. Let's just hope not soon."

Alice: "So where will I be staying?"

Trevor: "You will be staying… Oh my gods"

Alice: "What is it? Say something!"

Trevor turned and called for Chiron. He rode up and when he saw her, called everyone up to him. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover turned up and stared at her like everyone else. Then they all knelt to her, except Percy, and some other boy.

Alice: "Why are you guys bowing at me for?"

Percy: "You have been claimed. Oh gods this isn't good."

She noticed that they were not looking at her, that they were looking above her. She looked up and saw what all the commotion was about. There were three things floating above her. A golden glowing lightning bolt, the one you see in cartoon shows. A glowing green trident, and a dark black skull.

Alice: "What's going on? What does this mean?"

Percy: "The decision has been made. Alice Tremayne, you are the daughter of Zeus, the god of the sky, Poseidon, the god of the sea, and Hades, the god of death."

They stayed knelt, except the two boys, and she realized what was going on. She was the daughter of all big three gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.


End file.
